


Locked On The Bus- One Shot (The Beatles)

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Hot, Johnlennon, M/M, Multi, Newyork, Oneshot, badweather, brianepstein - Freeform, georgeharrison - Freeform, georgemartin, paulmccartney - Freeform, ringostarr - Freeform, stuck, thebeatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: The boys get locked on their tour bus on a very hot day in New York, while on their first trip to America.





	

George, John, Paul and Ringo were In their tour bus with their manager Brian Epstein on a hot summer New York day. It was very hot and the boys had to do a show at Shea Stadium. They were ready to get the show over with and go back to the hotel room and sleep. Brian got up and walked to the door. "Boys, be ready by 5:00pm, you'll be on at 5:30. Be good, especially you John!"

"Alright I'll be good Eppy." He grins and winks at him. Brian sighs and opens the door, walking outside. 

Brian was walking down to the stadium to talk to George Martin and other people he needed to talk to. Meanwhile girls were starting to swarm around the tour bus, having the boys freak out. 

"Paul can you turn up the air?! It's bloody hot in here!" John cried out to him as he was trying to keep the door closed. He was holding onto the knob.

"John don't pull too hard or it'll-"

John falls to the ground with the door knob in his hand. "Come off the bloody door?!" He stood up and tried to put it back on the door. "Paul turn up the air!"

"John it won't go any further!" Paul yelled. 

"Do we have any food and water?" George asks.

John starts searching through the cupboards. "Uhh...no..." 

"You mean we're stuck in this bus until 5:30?!!" Ringo was starting to cry. 

"Maybe we're not stuck, maybe we can get out." John starts to bang on the door, yelling "HELP!" Paul joins him and starts helping him bang on the door. "WERE STUCK IN HERE! BRIAN!" 

"How long can we stay in here with it being hot?" Ringo asks.

"I don't know..a few hours?" John replies and stops banging on the door.

"How are we going to eat, I am starving!" George stands up. 

"George we don't know..John do we have food?"

"No, I checked. Brian must've taken the food out and put it in our dressing rooms. I'm hungry too." He hugged Paul's arm.

Paul slowly removed John from his arm. 

"We have to wait for 3 hours before it's 5:30, there's no way we'll survive in here." George says and sits back down on the couch. 

John starts to take off his shirt and put it on the floor, he was already sweating. He leaned his head against the door. "It's very hot.." He sighed.

A couple of hours passed and the boys were Still stuck in the bus, they had removed every piece of clothing on them except for their underwear. They were starving and they were thirsty. 

"I think I'm dying.." John said as he looked up towards the ceiling. 

They all looked at John and came to him. 

"John what do you mean? We're gonna get out of here, I promise." Paul promised to John. 

John leaned his head back against the door and fell out of the bus. "Ow.." 

Paul got up and crossed his arms. "You mean the only thing we had to do is just push the door?!" 

"I'm sorry I didn't know.." John sat up and stood up, going back in to find his clothes and put them back on. 

The boys got dressed and walked out of the bus to go eat, playing the show and eventually going to bed after it was all over.


End file.
